


Backcountry

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: A young Csevet is irked by a man in a bar who tries to proposition him incompetently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For MsHypo. Originally posted [here](http://extra-penguin.tumblr.com/post/153999935785/csevet-g-i-am-not-picky-about-who-his-opponent).

“Why hello, little courier boy,” the man said. He did not appear to be particularly rich or influential, based on his choice of attire and tavern. He reeked of alcohol. “Time to spread thy legs.”

Csevet ignored him and instead sipped his megtheglin. Liramo was a small town of no importance, and thus the Silver Swan was simply a dump, rather than a courier tavern. He imagined actual couriers were a rare sight, leading to residents’ sordid fantasies being even _more_ sordid that usual.

“Didn’t thou hear us?” the man demanded. He clapped Csevet’s shoulder and shook. “We told thee to spread thy legs for us.”

Csevet, irked at his not very cheap drink spilling drops on his leathers, considered. He would be out of Liramo forever as soon as he finished his drink – the nearest night-house was an hour’s walk away – and the man was nobody. If the general stench of alcohol on his breath was any indication, he probably wouldn’t even remember Csevet come morning.

Decision made, Csevet drained the rest of his drink, stood up, and punched the man in the face.

The man yowled and jumped back. “Thou ungrateful _bitch!”_ he yelled, then threw a few uncoordinated, sloppy punches that Csevet dodged with ease. Csevet took a step towards the door, and then sinuously stepped out of the way and tripped the man when he tried lunging after him.

The man, to his misfortune, careened straight into another drunk and thus spilled his drink.

“Oi, Moret, what’d thou do that for?” the second drunk demanded.

“Don’t make us justify ourselves, slattern,” Moret snarled, and badly punched at the other drunk, who punched back just as badly.

Csevet spared a moment to shake his head at the atrocious skill level exhibited, then slid out and disappeared into the night air.


End file.
